


水到渠成

by Ronwel



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Coffee, Coming Out, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwel/pseuds/Ronwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森和迪克告诉了布鲁斯这件事。当然，一切都进展顺利。</p>
            </blockquote>





	水到渠成

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swimmingly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508876) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



杰森又开始坐立不安了。他在之前的几个小时里都这样。这不是他能够控制得了的，鉴于迪克就在今天早上早些时候出乎意料地告诉过他，他们要在今天告诉布鲁斯那件事。你知道的，就是他们好上了。

 

是的，没错。对此他完全无法保持冷静。他喜欢他清晰的头脑，但天知道一旦布鲁斯进入了失望状态他会变得多么疯狂。说实在的，如果真的有的话，失望这个词和布鲁斯感觉上压根就不兼容。

 

迪克安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀，虽然似乎没什么用。“没事的。”他说。

 

是的，没错，好吧。没事的。杰伊会没事的。他又不是去说“你不是我爸！”事情会进展顺利的。

 

_水到渠成。_

 

他眼角抽搐了一下。迪克递给他一杯咖啡，因为显然咖啡因有助于放松。

 

杰伊翻了个白眼，接过它，然后迅速地喝下一大口滚烫的液体。

 

* * *

 

 

去往庄园的整个路途气氛都很紧张，这还是最好的。最坏的地方在于，杰伊开始手抖。迪克从来都不需要面对这个，布鲁斯的失望。他是黄金男孩。他是布鲁斯的最爱。

 

杰伊不是布鲁斯的最爱。

 

杰伊甚至都排不到第二。

 

他盯着窗外，看着路灯快速地闪过，车厢被灯光照亮，又暗下来，然后又被照亮，形成一种独特的韵律。通常情况下，他会平静下来。但现在，即使是迪克关于语法规范的东拉西扯都不能让他静下来，而这说明了些什么。①

 

他敲打着车窗，又开始坐立不安了。迪克看了他一眼，眼中混杂着关心和喜爱，就好像他看到了一只被自己的爪子或者其他什么东西绊倒的小狗，于是杰伊停了下来。他才不是小狗，而且他也绝对不会被绊倒。杰森·陶德绝对是优雅的。很有男子气概的那种。

 

“拜托，小翅膀，”迪克说道，“那只是布鲁斯！”

 

“是的，”杰伊面无表情，但语气中的嘲讽出卖了他，“只是布鲁斯。”

 

迪克看起来甚至更加担心了，那该死的有着小鹿般眼睛的混球。他开始敲打着方向盘，杰伊意识到迪克也许就和他一样紧张。更何况，现在的这种气氛真的对事态没什么帮助。他突然感到一阵无奈，把手放在了迪克的手上面。他告诉自己他这样只是为了让迪克停止敲打方向盘。迪克的手指顿住了，他感到他的手有些湿哒哒的。杰伊没有挪开他的手。

 

“冷静点。你他妈的当心撞车。”

 

“这会是一场灾难（disaster）的，对吧？”迪克问道，没有继续踩油门了。他让这句话听起来更像是一个陈述句而不是疑问句。

 

“不。这会是，呃，”杰伊犹豫了一下，他想了想迪克会喜欢的一种说法，“这会是aster②。完全的，100%的aster。”

 

“我们会被打死的。或者被打残。”

 

杰伊的眼睛又抽动了一下。他不确定是不是咖啡因的原因。他希望是。

 

“是的。我们会死。你会死。我也会死。而且是他妈的第二次。”

 

“狗屎，好吧。”

 

* * *

 

 

轿车驶进了车道然后停了下来。他们沉默地盯着庄园坐了一会儿，然后杰伊犹豫着打开了车门。迪克紧张地微笑起来。

 

迪克敲了敲门。他 _敲了敲_ 。门。回他自己家里。

 

杰伊有时真的不敢相信他居然会这么做。

 

* * *

 

 

 当布鲁斯听到他们说“我们有件事要告诉你……”时第一反应就是皱眉。然后，他眯起眼睛，抬起一边眉毛。

 

杰伊还没准备好。

 

“于是，呃，我们，呃啊……”迪克说。

 

布鲁斯的眼睛眯得更厉害了，然后他，就像他们之前做过的那样，开始用手指敲打餐桌。

 

“迪克想说的是……”杰伊继续道，比划了一下，就好像这样就能操他妈的帮助他们解释。

 

布鲁斯看起来开始在意了（或者更确切地说是，像布鲁斯这样的人能够表现出来的最像在意的表情），但是依旧沉默不语。

 

杰伊低下头，专心致志地研究起桌面来，然后用手肘推了下迪克。迪克又开始不知所云地结结巴巴地讲起来。

 

布鲁斯皱起眉头。他甚至更重地敲打起桌面。杰伊有些心不在焉地想到这张桌子会不会被敲碎。它可能价值上百万。

 

是的。事情进展得一切顺利。

 

“我和杰伊是——”迪克又卡住了，“好吧，如你所见，我们——”

 

“我应该感到担心吗？”布鲁斯问道。

 

“不用？”杰伊试图让自己听起来更确定一些，但是他的语气听起来就像是一个大约七八岁的男孩被大人发现偷吃饼干罐里面的饼干。这他妈的是怎么回事？

 

“那是个麻烦吗？”布鲁斯的手指停住了。蝙蝠几乎没有毛，但它们此刻肯定都竖起来了。

 

杰伊深吸一口气。迪克惊恐地看了他一眼。

 

 

“我和迪克正在谈恋爱”杰伊飞快地说完了。他保证就连巴特·艾伦也不可能比他说得更快了。这可能是一项新纪录，或其他的什么。

 

布鲁斯，则陷入了迪克所见过的最可怕的状态，他不相信地大笑出来。

 

噢，亲爱的上帝。这比他之前想到的还要糟糕。这看起来就像是布鲁斯·韦恩在向大家展现那积极的一面。太糟糕了。

 

迪克脸色苍白。他期待地看了眼杰伊。杰伊耸耸肩，睁大了眼睛，就好像在说“我他妈的好像知道一样！”

 

当确定没人在开玩笑之后——这只用了不到两秒钟，通过他们脸上的惊恐的表情——布鲁斯眨了眨眼，看了下他们两个，然后尴尬地清了清嗓子。

 

“恭喜。”他说。

 

杰伊低头看着餐桌，研究着精美抛光的桌面上的美丽花纹。它确实很精美。现在它也很有趣，在他等待着那注定到来的死亡的时候。事实上，那大概是他曾经见过的最棒的一张桌子。

 

“谢谢。”迪克小声说着。在此刻他看起来和杰伊一样都对这件木器充满了喜爱。也许等会儿他们还能聊聊这个。你知道的，等会儿，当他们不会死的时候。

 

噢，上帝，杰伊现在无比懊恼他没有什么超能力。在此时只要他能够立马飞出去，他可以做任何事情来交换。

 

* * *

 

 

布鲁斯，在短暂的惊吓之后，邀请杰伊多和他们一起在庄园里面待一会儿。杰伊一开始有些犹豫，但迪克向他保证会有派。他无法拒绝派。或者迪克，真的。（虽然他永远不会承认这个。）

 

当他们正准备去自己的房间的时候，达米安大摇大摆地走下了楼梯，站在他们面前，上下打量着他们，然后笑起来，那是杰伊在他脸上见过的最得意最优越的笑容。然后紧接着，那个小疯子转过身，面朝着的方向大致是楼上提姆的房间，叫道：“提姆，你欠我五十美元！”

 

“这次是什么的？”楼上传来了喊声。

 

“你坚信我会输的是哪个？”

 

然后是一阵沉默。“那个我绝对会赢的？”提姆从楼梯口冒了出来。

 

达米安招手让他过来，看起来甚至更加得意了。提姆慢悠悠地走下楼，显然不愿意面对他此次的失败。

 

“你就不能再多坚持两个星期吗？顺便，很高兴见到你俩。”提姆叹了一口气道。

 

他的生活就将会是这样？

 

迪克拍上了他的背：“回家开心吗？”

 

不。也许。有一点。

 

好吧，开心。

 

* * *

 

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> ①Usually, he'd be comforted. Now, not even Dick's rambling on proper word usage is calming him down, and that's saying something.原文  
> 作者对此的解释：这里迪克在讲语法规范一类的东西，因为他在YJ里面经常提到英语语言方面的问题。语法总是特别无聊的，所以杰森居然没能平静下来（或者睡着）是件很神奇的事情。  
> ②Aster： Oppostite of disaster. When something goes right instead of wrong.  
> 差不多就是灾难的反面，感觉这里上原文比较好？……


End file.
